


I spy something green

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Coven, Crack, F/F, st patricksday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: Linky link to the discord
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I spy something green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcamenel_alatariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcamenel_alatariel/gifts).



“I spy something green.”

“Hermione we’re in a green faking field you daft cunt, what do you want from me? Is it the fucking grass?”

“Nope.”

“The fucking shamrock?”

“Nope.”

“Hermione I’m about to pop a nerve, what the fuck is it.”

“You given up love?”

“I fucking guess so.”

“Ight, it’s me knickers.”

"I'm going to fucking kill your ass you know that."

"As long as there is some fucking before that."

**Author's Note:**

> [Linky link to the discord](https://discord.gg/rAKhWJQ)


End file.
